Aube Rouge
by LucyMcVerden
Summary: Traduction. Suite de Lumière du Jour Infinie. Jack et Sam ne peuvent pas être Alpha en même temps, si ? Nessie veut aller à l'école. Personne n'est content pour Jake et Leah, à part ... les Cullen ! BLACKWATER !


**Note de la traductrice :**

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne possède pas _Twilight_, tout appartient à Stephanie Meyer.

Je ne possède pas non plus cette fanfiction, je ne fais que la traduire.

Cette fanfiction est la traduction de **Red Sky at Morning** par _Princess Bertha_. Il s'agit de la suite de **Endless Daylight** dont vous pouvez trouver la traduction sur mon profil sous le titre **Lumière du Jour Infinie**. Je vous conseille vraiment de la lire avant de commencer celle-là.

D'autre part le rating change de T l'on passe à M. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**ooOoo**

L'une des meilleures choses au sujet de Jacob Black est son odeur. Les vampires pensent que je suis folle, mais _oh dieu_ qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon. Musqué. Parfois, s'il vient de se reprendre sa forme humaine, c'est particulièrement désirable. La seul chose qui est mieux que son odeur c'est son goût.

Ce qui est à peu près la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser maintenant puisqu'il est en train de m'embrasser. Sa peau est tellement chaude, encore plus chaude que la mienne. Mes draps sont emmêlés autour de nous et on est allongé côte à côte. Ça ne va pas. Je met ma main sur son épaule et je tire. Il rit et tombe au dessus de moi et on s'embrasse encore, sa langue dans ma bouche. Il est audacieux, agressif. J'aime ça. Et j'aime qu'autant de nos corps se touchent, nus, peau contre peau. Nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre et je gémis dans sa bouche. Ses mains sont sur moi et oh dieu, j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et entortille mes mains dans ses cheveux, et je sais que si nous n'étions pas des métamorphes il aurait des marques dans son dos à cause de mes ongles et _dieu_ et …

… et là mon réveil se met à sonner.

J'ouvre les yeux et jette un regard noir à mon réveil. Putain de réveil, je jette mon oreiller dessus, mais bien sur il ne s'arrête pas. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste ma vie.

Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être un rêve ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir Jacob Black pour de bon ? Oh, oui, parce qu'il est au putain de _Canada_. Je déclare solennellement que je déteste le Canada. Et leur putain de sirop d'érable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tellement génial dans le sirop d'érable d'ailleurs ?

Je roule hors de mon lit et me lève. Pfff, une autre journée. Je porte le short que Rosalie m'a offert comme cadeau de Noël, un de ces tous petits shorts qui couvrent à peine vos fesses. Donc je dors dedans. Je suppose que les filles normales les portent pour sortir mais pas moi. Rosalie l,a fait customiser, il y a marqué « Wolf Girl » sur mes fesses. Ouais. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Enfin, c'est quand même pas mal d'avoir un short pour dormir vu qu'avec mon corps qui est toujours tellement chaud je ne peux pas dormir avec des pantalons de pyjama.

Pfff, je suis _bien_ trop vieille pour vivre encore à la maison. A mon âge la plupart des gens sont à l'université, ou merde, ils l'ont même terminée. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh, oui. Je traine dans la Réserve en surveillant la ' flippante petite meute de rebelles. ' Je suppose que ça fait partie de tout le truc 'être un loup garou'. Tu ne peux pas vraiment aller en classe quand tu risques de te transformer accidentellement à n'importe quel moment. Enfin, maintenant la plupart des loups se maitrise suffisamment et ne se transforme plus accidentellement. Je ne me suis plus transformée accidentellement depuis plusieurs mois, ou peut-être bien une année. Donc il faut vraiment que je me trouve une vie ou quelque chose, mais jusqu'à ce que Jake revienne, je dois jouer à l'Alpha et faire du baby-babysitting pour sa pénible imprégnation.

Je m'avance dans la cuisine. Je devrai me faire un petit-déjeuné ou quelque chose. Maman est déjà levée et au boulot. Peut-être qu'elle ma laissé à manger ? Nop, apparemment pas. Mais, le bon côté, c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans la cuisine marqué ' ne pas manger ', donc c'est un juste jeu. Je suis en train d'attraper à tâtons du fromage et des œufs au sommet du frigo quand la porte de derrière s'ouvre.

« Hey, Blaireau, » je dis dans le frigo. Blaireau n'est pas un surnom; c'est une réelle description de mon petit frère Seth. Si vous n'avez jamais rencontré le gars, regardez juste 'ridicule' dans le dictionnaire et il devrait y avoir sa photo à côté de la définition.

« Sympa le short, » dit une voix masculine, qui n'appartient définitivement pas à Seth. Je n'ai pas le temps de flipper à l'idée d'un étranger dans la maison, c'est juste Embry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? » je demande avec lassitude. Ah ! Le fromage! Je me relève et tourne pour lui lancer un regard noir. Mon frère vient juste de passer la porte.

« Hey, Leah! Embry est là, c'est okay ? » il demande.

Je hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous faire un petit-déjeuner ? » Seth demande avec espoir. « On était dehors, on patrouillait ! »

« Je vous ai dit que ça n'étais pas la peine, » je dis. Honnêtement, ils n'y a pas de gros méchants vampires qui mâchent des humains dans le coin, donc on n'a pas vraiment besoin de faire des patrouilles. Enfin, sauf pour la partie 's'il l'on ne se transforme pas, on vieillit. Et je préfère les savoir qui courent dans la forêt plutôt qu'ici à m'emmerder. Depuis que Jake est parti l'année dernière, Embry et Seth ont commencé à trainer par ici. Beaucoup. C'est logique, puisque Quil est tout le temps avec Claire (quel âge a-t-elle maintenant, sept ans ?) et ils n'ont pas grand chose à dire aux gars de la meute de Sam. « Et non, je ne vous fait pas à manger. Vous pouvez faire votre putain de p'tit-dèj vous même. »

« Emily faisait la cuisine pour nous, » Embry me dit, avec ce même regard. Celui qu'il me lance souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être que je devrai l'attirer à l'écart et avoir une conversation avec lui. Bien sur, ce serai comme tuer un chiot.

« Ouais, et bien, retourne avec Sam et peut-être que sa chère épouse te ferra des muffins, » je crache.

« Putain, Leah pourquoi tu es tout le temps une telle chienne ? » dit Embry es se rapprochant de moi. Ouais, il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle. « Oh, attends, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, parce que 'chienne' est un autre nom pour loup femelle! »

« Oh, Embry, pourquoi es-tu tout le temps un tel bâtard ? Oh attends, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, parce que bâtard est un autre mot pour un gamin dont les ... »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez ne pas vous disputer pendant cinq minutes ? » demande Seth. Puisque Embry est souvent là, jouant à Halo ou je ne sais quoi avec le Blaireau, je suppose que Seth entend souvent notre 'badinage amical'. Seth change de tactique et dit « S'il-te-plaît, Leah, nourris-nous ? » Il paraît tellement pathétique.

« Pfff. Je me fais des œufs brouillés, je vais juste en faire plus, » Hum. Pourquoi je fais ça pour eux ? Je ne suis pas cette flippante d'_Emily_! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire à manger pour des loups pour me sentir faire partie de la meute.

Alors que je casse toute la boîte d'œufs dans un saladier, je jette un coup d'œil au calendrier. Il y a un petit autocollant en étoile collé sur la date d'aujourd'hui. Elle est bleue. Pfff. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je ne veuille pas me lever ce matin. Les étoiles bleues sont mes mémos pour mes rendez-vous chez le docteur.

« Tu veux jouer à Halo avec nous ? » demande Seth. Okay, offense suprême. Pourquoi je voudrai jouer à Halo ?

« Non, abruti, je ne veux pas jouer à ton stupide jeu vidéo. »

« Parce que tu crains et qu'on t'écrase toujours. » dit Embry, en se moquant de moi.

« Peu importe, je vais voir Dr. Croc aujourd'hui. »

« Hum, pourquoi, est-ce qu'il a trouvé un remède à ta Maladie de Salope ? » Je déteste Embry. Laissez-moi juste le dire tout de suite. Il est tellement agaçant. Il ne fait que manger notre bouffe et m'insulter (je commence à comprendre ce que Jacob ressent au sujet de Paul).

* * *

C'est assez pratique qu'il y est autant de zones boisées par ici, ça rend les déplacements plus faciles. Autrement il faudrait que j'achète une voiture ou autre. Ou je pourrai juste voler la Ducati d'Edward. Je pari qu'il ne s'en rendrai même pas compte. Ouais, ça doit être sympa de rouler sur l'or. Je suis sûre que c'est ce Bella et lui font au lieu de faire l'amour, il se blottissent contre des sacs de billets.

Je me transforme aussi près de l'hôpital de Forks que possible. Le Dr. Cullen n'a pas son propre bureau à la clinique ou quoi que se soit, parce que c'est Forks et il n'y a pas grand chose. Waouh une épicerie ! Enfin, il y a quand même plus à Forks que sur la Réserve.

J'enfile un short (pas le mini-short que Embry admirait... beurk) et un t-shirt. Et des dessous bien sur, et oui avant le reste. C'est un peu dégoutant de savoir que tout les gars de la meute se balade sans sous-vêtement. Je veux dire c'est trop d'information. Le seul pour qui ça m'intéresse c'est Jake, mais je ne peux pas fantasmer sur lui en sachant que les autres le feront aussi du coup, c'est juste répugnant.

Je ne sais pas ce que les habitants de Forks pensent d'une fille indienne qui sort de la forêt directement vers l'hôpital, oh attendez, personne ne remarque rien puisque Forks a une population de sept personnes et demi. L'hôpital n'a que deux étages et je prend l'ascenseur. Une des infirmières me reconnaît et me sourit. S'ils pensent que c'est étrange que Carlisle me reçoive à l'hôpital, ils n'en laissent rien paraître.. C'est surement ma cinquième visite.

Il apparaît et me fait signe d'entrer dans la même salle d'examen qu'il utilise à chaque fois. « Bonjour, mademoiselle Clearwater, » dit-il avec sa voix flippante de vampire. Okay, je ne comprend pas pourquoi toutes les infirmières et quasiment toute les femmes au monde sont toutes en hyperventilation devant lui. Et ses fils. Les vampires sont bizarres. Leur peau est blanche et froide comme du marbre. C'est pour ça que je ne comprendrais jamais Bella. Si j'avais le choix entre Edward, qui est fait de granite froid (et est prude) et Jacob, qui est super chaud et couvert de muscle (pas comme les muscle d'Emmet, encore mieux) je sauterai Jacob. Oh attendez, je n'arrête pas d'essayer de le sauter. Et il s'enfuit au putain de Canada.

« Tout est normal ? » demande le docteur, alors qu'il enroule l'ennuyant petit ruban autour de mon bras. Oui, je viens à l'hôpital pour qu'un vampire me drenne de mon sang. Ironique, ou pas. Je ne sais pas.

« Aussi normal que ça puisse l'être pour moi. Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Carlisle examine mon sang depuis quelque temps, le sang de la seule femelle loup, et de Nessie et Nahuel (il a rendu une visite à Nessie juste avant que Jacob ne parte, ça a fait environ zéro heureux). Il examine aussi du venin de vampire. Il a commencé par essayer de déterminer ce que Nessie a en commun avec nous. Ensuite il a essayé de savoir si Nessie serait fertile ou pas. Ce qui me semblait évident quand elle a eu ses premières règles le mois dernier. A quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Mais apparemment ça n'est pas suffisant pour le docteur. Il n'est pas sure que ses ovules soient viables (« les mules, après tout, ne peuvent pas procréer. ») Il a d'ailleurs écrit aux Volturi et leur a demandé de leur envoyer les restes d'une des sœurs de Nahuel (oui, il y en a d'autre dans le vent) qu'ils ont tués pour qu'il puisse les disséquer. Jusque quand je pensais que la maison des vampires ne pouvait pas devenir plus flippante, maintenant il va falloir que je m'inquiète de morceaux de corps disséqués de vampire qui trainent...

Bref, depuis quelques temps il m'étudie, _moi_, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi je me suis transformée, pourquoi je n'ai plus mes règles. Il essaie d'en apprendre plus sur l'imprégnation. Je suppose que quand vous êtes immortel vous avez du temps à perdre. Il veut vraiment des échantillons de sang de le meute de Sam, aussi. Aha.

« Non, je ne pense pas. J'aimerai vraiment comprendre comment toi et les autres êtes passés d'humains à métamorphes. Au départ vous aviez probablement 23 paires de chromosomes et au moment ou les transformations commencent vous en avez 24. Ou peut-être que vous aviez toujours eu 24 chromosomes, mais je pense que quelqu'un aurait remarqué ça avant... sa voix baisse. Il regarde le tube de sang se remplir.

« Ça vous donne faim ? » Je demande.

Il sourit et hoche la tête. « Je suis au contact du sang toute la journée, Mademoiselle Clearwater, et je peux me contrôler. De toute façon, votre sang n'est pas vraiment appétissant. »

« Ouais, Jasper dit tout le temps que vous ne mangez pas de chiens. »

« Je crois qu'il y a eu une période dans le temps où Edward chassait des loups, juste pour le sport, » dit-il en sortant l'aiguille de mon bras. Je ris.

« Tu as besoin d'un pansement ? » demande-t-il.

« Ne m'insultez-pas. » Je regarde mon bras et la petite marque de l'aiguille se referme déjà. « Mais si vous avez des sucettes, j'en prendrai une. »

Il rit et m'en sort une du tiroir. C'est au raisin. Pas ma préféré, mais que puis-je faire? Saleté de vampire qui n'apprécie pas les saveurs. « Oh, Mademoiselle Clearwater, des félicitations sont de rigueur. »

Je lui lance un regard incrédule.

« Pour votre mère, je veux dire, » il ajoute.

« Oh oui. Ouais, elle est vraiment contente. » Je hausse les épaules.

Il me regarde et dit, « Je suis sur qu'elle n'essaie pas de remplacer votre père. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je sais ça. Tout le monde agit comme si j'allais flipper, mais je suis assez contente en fait. Je veux dire, Charlie est un bon gars. Et en plus lui et mon père étaient amis. Je serai énervé si c'était juste un gars comme ça. »

« Je crois que Bella est en état de choc. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas, » je dis, et ensuite, et dieu me vienne en aide si je commence à être bavarde avec le docteur vampire, « Maman veut que Bella et moi portions des robes coordonnées. Du genre, la sienne serait violette avec du blanc et la mienne blanche avec du violet. »

Il rit et je crois qu'il essaie de savoir laquelle de nous deux sera la plus dure à convaincre.

* * *

Je quitte l'hôpital avec ma sucette au raisin. Je reçoit quelques regards, surtout des hommes. Je suppose que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix circule dans l'hôpital en short. Peu importe. Je n'apprécie même pas les hommes. (Vouloir coucher avec Jacob est différent. Ça ne compte pas.)

J'ai presque atteins la forêt quand j'entends mon nom être appelé. Je me retourne. Oh. Mince. C'est _Sam_. Il me fait coucou depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Il me fait signe de venir. Je considère lui tourner le dos et rentrer à La Push, mais pour une quelconque raison (sucette aux raisins droguée ?) je vais vers lui.

« Hey, Lee-Lee, » dit-il. Hey, _faux-cul_, je pense. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

'Tain. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui répondre sur tout. Je considère lui donner un coup dans les couilles, puis mon coude dans le nez pour le casser, et courir... mais je réalise qu'il essaie peut-être juste d'être gentil.

J'ai été un bon petit loup, je suis allée à son stupide mariage et souhaité mes vœux de bonheur pour lui et Emily, et j'étais honnête en plus. Mais bon sang ce qu'il m'exaspère quand il m'appelle 'Lee-Lee.'

« J'avais un rendez-vous chez le docteur, » je suppose que s'il est gentil, je peux avoir une conversation polie.

« Tu vas bien? » demande-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Pfff, ne fait pas comme si ça t'importait, crétin.

« Ouais, juste une prise de sang de routine. »

Ses yeux sortent de leur orbite. « Leah ! Es-tu devenue folle ? Tu ne peux pas compromettre notre secret comme ça ! » Il se penche vers moi et grogne, « Quelqu'un pourrait tout découvrir ! A quoi tu penses ? »

« T'inquiète. C'est le docteur vampire. Il m'étudie. » Je suis tentée de tirer la langue. Comme 'tu peux penser que je suis monstrueuse, mais le docteur à paillettes me trouve fascinante! » Au lieu de ça je lui sourit d'un air satisfait qui j'espère l'énerve.

Maintenant il paraît en colère. « Ton frère et toi passez trop de temps avec les Froids, » dit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Bonne chose que je ne soit pas dans ta meute, n'est-ce pas. »

« Je suppose. Parce que si tu l'_étais_, je te commanderai d'arrêter d'aller là bas. Ils sont nos _ennemis_, Leah, est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? »

Je prend une grande respiration. Je suis vraiment tentée de planter ma sucette dans son œil et de tourner, mais je ne pense pas que Jacob serait très content s'il rentrait pour trouver que j'ai assassiné Sam Uley avec une sucette. Quoique, je pourrai cacher le corps. Personne ne saurait jamais...

« Peu importe, Sam. Il y a une raison pour que tu m'aie appelé ? »

« Oh, j'allais proposer de te raccompagner, » dit-il sans conviction, comme s'il savait qu'il avait été un pauvre type.

Je pince mes lèvres. Me raccompagner ? Il se passe quoi là ? Dans sa voiture ? La voiture dans laquelle je l'ai laissé faire son affaire avec moi sur la banquette arrière ? Euh, offre tentante. Puis je regarde la voiture derrière lui. C'est une nouvelle. C'est... un mini-van.

Sam a un mini-van.

Ça c'est drôle.

« Ouais, okay, bien sur, dans ton mini-van, » je dis en riant. « Pourquoi es-tu ici avec une voiture de toute façon ? »

« Courses. Emily voulait que je prenne beaucoup de chose. Elle a des envies étrange. »

«Et bien, elle _est_ enceinte d'un bébé loup garou, » je dis. Il lui reste quatre mois. Carlisle m'a demandé de dire à Emily qu'elle pouvait aller le voir si elle a besoin d'un docteur mais je n'ai pas osé. Sam aurait la trouille. Pauvre Emily quand même. Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de l'emmener chez un docteur normal, parce qu'ils ne sont pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. La dernière fois qu'un loup a eu un bébé c'était à l'époque de nos arrières grands-parents, et Mesdames Black, Uley et Atera n'avaient pas eu de docteur.

Je monte dans le mini-van. Avec un peu de chance on va arrêter de se disputer. « Est-ce que Jacob est de retour ? » il demande. Okay, apparemment on ne vas pas arrêter de se disputer. Parce que je sais où cette conversation va nous mener. Il fait ça depuis que Jake est parti.

« Non. S'il était là, tu l'aurais probablement remarqué. C'est le seul loup plus grand que toi. »

« Il n'aurai pas du quitter sa meute comme ça. »

« Il l'a laissé dans de bonnes mains. Je suis de la famille du dernier Alpha _et_ du dernier beta, » je m'énerve. Comment ose-t-il me parler comme ça? J'ai plus de sang Alpha qu'il n'en n'a.

La bouche de Sam forme une fine ligne. « Être un Alpha ce n'est pas juste se promener par ici ou faire je ne sais trop ce que fait ta meute. Il y a des vraies responsabilités ici. Il est parti quoi, un an et demi ? » je hausse juste les épaules. Ouais, à peu près. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance. (Mensonge.) « Et vous devez arrêter de vous transformer autant. »

« Pardon ? Choisis ta version. Soit les « Froids » sont une menace, ou il n'y a aucune raison de continuer à se transformer. » Bon sang ! Et il est comme ça depuis, et bien, un an et demi. Et oui, j'ai bien fait le signe des guillemets pour les « Froids. »

« Dès que les _Cullen_, » il dit le nom avec autant de dégout que possible, « partiront, il faudra que vous arrêtiez de vous transformer. Sinon vous ne vieilliriez pas. » Oui, Sam, c'est bien ce qui me plait. « Et si vous ne vieillissez pas, vous risquez d'exposer notre secret. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

Oh mon dieu. Je voudrai vraiment que Jake soit là tout de suite pour qu'il puisse dire à Sam de la boucler. Parce qu'apparemment quand c'est moi qui le lui dit ça ne transperce pas son crâne de mâle idiot. Je sais que Sam pense qu'il est, quoi, le Chef de notre tribus maintenant ? Par une vieille loi ridicule qui donne le pouvoir à l'Alpha. Peu importe. Stupides hommes.

Il doit penser la même chose, car il ajoute, « Leah, toi et ta meute devriez vraiment revenir. »

« Merci mais non merci, » je dis. « Pas d'offenses, mais être dans ta meute était la chose la plus nulle de ma vie. »

Il me regarde et souffle. « On a fait du chemin depuis, Lee-Lee. »

Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu continue de m'appeler Lee-Lee, crétin ?

« Bref », pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle toujours ? S'il continue à me parler, je vais vraiment l'assassiner et ensuite la voiture va se crasher et ça va craindre pour moi parce que je fuirai une scène de crime avec surement des morceaux de voiture sur moi, ce qui va mettre à mal mon style. « Emily et moi, faisons une fête demain soir. Avec tout les gars de la meute et les personnes dont ils sont imprégnés. Tu devrais venir avec Embry, Seth et Quil. Je veux dire, Claire sera là de toute façon avec sa mère, donc Quil voudra être là. »

Quoi, il pense que si _Quil_ y va alors j'irai ? Mais j'accepte. Jacob a travaillé dur pour remettre les meutes en bons termes. Donc la moindre des choses que je peux faire est de ne pas dégrader les choses.

* * *

Seth et Embry vont faire le chemin jusqu'à chez Sam avec moi. Je suis tentée de prendre Scott, mon lévrier italien, mais maman me dit de le laisser à la maison avec elle. Scott est assez petit mais juste assez gros pour ne pas être un chien de sac à main (dieu merci. Je n'aurai pas su gérer ça. Et non il ne jappe pas). En fait, c'est vraiment un petit lévrier. C'était un cadeau de Rosalie et Alice, comme je suis le plus petit loup, et je suis grise... et aussi parce que Rosalie et moi avons commencé à nous apprécier quand nous nous sommes mise d'accord sur le fait que les hommes sont des chiens. D'où Scott.

Mais j'ai décidé de porter le collier. Au dernier Noël, Rosalie et Emmet, en plus du short (enfin, ça ce n'était que Rosalie), m'ont offert un nouveau joli collier pour Scott. Il y a un médaillon accroché avec son nom et mon numéro de téléphone gravé. Mais comme ça vient des Cullen, c'est un Tiffany. Un collier pour chien de chez Tiffany. De la part des gens qui ont leur argent comme papier pain.

J'en ai un assorti. D'Alice et Jasper. Sur une longue chaîne avec laquelle je peux me transformer. (On ne peut pas battre le sens de l'humour des vampire.) C'est même de l'argent (ouais, vraiment drôle, les gars, donner de l'argent à un loup garou.) Ils ont fait graver dessus une citation que Jasper m'a dite, « Tu es née sauvage, ne les laisse pas te dompter. » Enfin, c'est mieux que d'avoir « Leah Clearwater » et mon numéro de téléphone. Ça serai juste dégradant.

Le médaillon pend entre mes seins, sous mon haut. Mais c'est important pour moi de le porter ce soir; un médaillon contre Sam.

Donc je donne une caresse à Scott et je passe la porte avec les garçons.

« C'est juste moi, ou ça va être vraiment bizarre ? » Demande Seth.

* * *

Ça fait quelques heures qu'on y est. Seth est béni par le don de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Et bien, je suppose que l'un de nous devait avoir le gène de la gentillesse. J'ai quelques conversations polies avec ma cousine enceinte. Ooohhh et aaaahhh vers son ventre. Ouais ! Faisons étalage de notre grossesse à la fille infertile !

Rachel vient me parler alors que Paul parle/se dispute avec Embry et Quil. « Hey, Leah, » dit-elle, et souris. J'avais l'habitude de l'admirer, d'un elle est magnifique (un peu comme son petit frère) et de deux, elle était intelligent _et_ populaire dans notre petite école. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je hausse les épaules. « Bien, toi ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Hum, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de mon frères, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secoue la tête, « Non, désolée. »

« Oh. Papa... n'est pas aussi inquiet que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il semble penser que c'est important pour lui d'être parti pour son aventure ou je ne sais quoi. »

En fait, Billy aime juste tout ce qui éloigne Jacob de Nessie, mais je ne lui dit pas ça.

« Il parle de toi avec beaucoup d'estime, tu sais. Papa, je veux dire. »

Je souris à ça. Billy veut juste que je séduise son fils et que je lui donne, à lui, Billy, des petits enfants non vampiriques. Il ne voit pas mon infertilité comme une barrière à ses rêves, non plus. En parlant des petits- enfants de Billy, je me demande si Rachel et Paul vont se marier un de ces quatre. Je m'apprête à poser la question quand elle dit, « Oh, félicitations à ta maman ! C'est tellement excitant. Tu sais quand aura lieu le mariage ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Pas encore. Je suis contente que personne ne soit énervé à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que Charlie est blanc ? Ouais, enfin, c'est pratiquement un Quileute de toute façon, » dit-elle. « Est-ce qu'ils ont choisit un lieu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il se présente pas mal de problème. Maman fait partie du Conseil, donc je pense qu'on lui met la pression pour qu'elle se marie dans la Réserve... »

« Ooooh ! First Beach ça serait trop beau! » s'extasie Rachel.

« … ouais, mais, les Cullen sont invités, donc... »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Oh. Vraiment ? »

Je hoche la tête. « L'une d'eux va devenir ma demi-soeur, tu te souviens? » Son froncement de sourcil se durcit. Elle a du hériter de la haine de Billy pour les Cullen. En même temps, son propre frère s'est imprégné de Nessie. Ce qui veut dire que si Jacob et Nessie se marient, _elle_ sera de la famille des Cullen par alliance, elle aussi. Bonne chose pour tout le monde que Jake ne pense pas à Nessie de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me demande pendant une seconde si Billy a recruté Rachel pour son plan, la soudoyer pour être gentille avec moi pour que je sois plus encline à me mettre avec Jacob. Je devrai peut-être lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, sauf peut-être de dire au routiers canadiens de conduire un grand loup roux jusqu'aux USA.

Notre discussion continue poliment un moment. En fait, Rachel est assez cool. Mieux que, par exemple, Kim. Okay, je ne devrai pas haïr Kim. Je la connaît à peine. Mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui me rappelle Bella. Elle est toujours enroulé autour de Jared avec ce regard en amouraché. Dieu ce que je déteste les gens amoureux.

Pas que je sois aigrie ou quoi que se soit.

C'est à ce moment que je vois Embry près de la porte. Je vois son « on y va » dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres. Je hoche la tête et je dis à Rachel que je dois y aller. « Il faut que je raccompagne Embry chez lui, tu sais, pour que rien ne lui arrive. »

Je vérifie auprès de Seth; il veut rester encore un moment et Quil est toujours là, avec Claire. Donc je pars avec Embry.

Nous commençons à marcher en silence. Embry habite assez près de chez moi. Dans la même direction en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il va venir trainer à la maison et manger toute notre nourriture en attendant que Seth rentre et ensuite il vont passer la nuit à jouer à Halo. Honnêtement, parfois je pense que Seth et Embry se sont imprégnés l'un de l'autre. Je ris.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Juste en train de penser que Seth et toi auriez pu vous imprégner l'un de l'autre vu comment vous agissez. »

Plutôt que de s'énerver, il rit de bon cœur. « Ouais, sauf que c'est plutôt, Seth avec Jacob. Vraiment Seth est en admiration totale devant lui... Je suis surprit que nous ne soyons pas tous en train de rêver de Jacob à force d'entendre Seth, comme quand on avait des rêves au sujet de Bella à cause de Jake.. »

Ouais. Des rêves de Jacob. Bien sur. Hum.

On marche en silence encore un moment.

« Leah... » dit-il finalement. Oh dieu. Oh, s'il-te-plait, Embry, ne dit rien de stupide! Dieu merci il est timide. Enfin, sauf quand il m'insulte, mais la encore, j'ai un peu commencé ça avec lui quand on était dans la meute de Sam. Ce qui est triste c'est que Embry est vraiment bien foutu. Plein de filles seraient surement contentes de sortir avec lui; bien sur il ne peut pas vraiment avoir de copine tant qu'il n'arrête pas de se transformer. Mais... il n'est pas Jacob. Il est musclé, oui. Grand, oui. Mais... pas Jacob. Je ne peux pas le regarder comme je regarde Jake. Ma vie serait probablement plus facile si je séduisais Embry tout de suite et que je l'épousais comme une bonne petite louve.

« Hey, Embry, « je dis, en coupant ce qu'il allait dire. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Il me regarde avec curiosité. « Okay, tu sais quand nous étions dans la meute de Sam et je parlais toujours de ton père ? »

Il soupire. Ce n'est probablement ce qu'il pensait que j'allais dire. « Ouais, je me souviens. Assez difficile d'oublier. »

« Je ne le faisait pas pour être méchante avec toi, spécialement. Je veux dire, j'étais en colère contre tout le monde, parce que vous me regardiez tous comme si j'étais les vieilles nippes de Sam », il commence à protester, mais je continue, « mais j'ai toujours pensé que Sam et toi avez le même père. Et le père de Sam était un crétin. Sam disait tout le temps à quel point il était en colère que son père est abandonné sa mère. Une fois, après qu'on l'ait fait, il était tout câlin et il disait qu'il ne laisserai jamais une femme comme ça. »

Embry paraît choqué. Surement parce que je viens de faire référence au Sexe Avec Sam. « Bref, je pense que Sam a toujours pensé que tu es son frère, aussi, donc j'utilisais ça pour l'énervé, et lui rappeler que... tu sais. »

On retombe dans le silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. « On ne pensait pas à toi de cette manière, tu sais. Je veux dire, on admirait tous beaucoup Sam. Donc, ouais, quand vous avez rompu, Jared et moi on se sentait désolés parce qu'on savait tous pour l'imprégnation et pas toi. Mais Leah, c'était bizarre. Je veux dire, quand tu pensais à l'embrasser, ça c'était étrange. On n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir comment c'était d'être avec Sam de cette manière. Enfin bref, aucun de nous n'avait eu de copine, et là tu as Sam, avec toi et Emily. On espérai surtout que Sam allait déteindre sur nous et qu'on aurait des copines sexys nous aussi.

Et nous retombons dans un silence gêné. Je devine qu'il pense qu'il doit dire autre chose pour que nous ne fassions pas tout le chemin dans un silence de mort, car il ajoute, « c'est comme quand Jacob a commencé à traîner avec Bella. C'était impressionnant, le voir dégotter cette fille plus vieille. »

Je considère dire à Embry que je vais en quelque sorte baiser Jacob à la seconde où il revient à La Push. 'Donc, Embry, devine quoi ? Jake et moi avons eu de très chaudes sessions de pelotage et je vais lui faire des choses que Bella n'aurai jamais pu même si elle l'avait voulu.' Plutôt étrange. Mais il arrêterait de me regarder tristement mais avec cette once d'espoir.

Il y a eu un temps, après que Sam m'ait quitté, zut, même après ma transformation, quand ma confiance en moi avait disparut, où j'aurai été flatté. Là je me sens juste mal.

On entend quelqu'un derrière nous et ont se retourne. Notre ouïe est meilleure même en tant qu'humain par rapport à avant nos transformations. L'ouïe et l'odorat. (Et en vivant avec Seth, personne ne veut un odorat sur développé.) C'est Jared. « Hey, vous aviez disparus, et Sam voulez être sur que vous alliez bien... » dit-il sans conviction.

« Tu veux dire Sam voulait être sur que nous n'allions pas rendre visite aux suceur de sang ce soir, » je murmure dans l'oreille d'Embry. Il a un frisson. Embry n'est pas exactement le fan numéro un des vampires. (Seth l'est. Il a été promus quand leur fan numéro un en est devenue un elle même).

« Dis à Sam qu'on va bien, et qu'on s'est bien amusé à sa fête, » dit Embry.

« Leah, il espérait que tu resterais et te rapprocherais de Rachel, Kim et Emily. Il dit de te dire que ça te ferai du bien, » Jared est clairement en train de réciter un truc que Sam lui à dit de dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait suivi tout le long. Okay, on n'est pas si loin de la maison de Sam, mais quand même. Sam doit vraiment se mêler de ce qui le regarde.

« Dis à Sam que j'ai discuté avec elle, c'était très sympa, j'ai passé un bon moment, vraiment, vraiment bon, mais maintenant je dois y aller; j'ai un plan à trois de prévu avec ces deux vampires roumains et je ne veux pas les faire attendre. »

Et je tourne et commence à marcher le long de la rue. Embry cours pour me rattraper. « Wow, » dit-il.

« Sam restera peut-être hors de ma vie avec ça, » je chuchote.

Embry me lance un regard. « Quil dit que son père dit qu'il parle beaucoup au Conseil. Ils essaient de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de notre meute. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas les provoquer avec les vampires. »

Je hausse les épaule. « Peu importe. » Ma mère dit la même chose que Quil senior. Comme si Sam oserait faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Alors, ton loup n'est pas encore de retour ? » Rosalie demande, balançant son club de golf et frappant la balle. Elle vole. Loin.

« Ça se voit. Non ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, « Je peux pas dire que les blagues sur les blondes me manquent ou l'odeur, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il est parti, » marmonne-t-elle, alors qu'elle place une autre balle pour moi. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui ait demandé s'il croyait qu'il allait se trouver 'caché sous un rocher au Canada'. C'était drôle. »

Je sourit en coin et je frappe la balle. Aussi fort que je peux. « Tu sais on tue probablement des sauterelles ou je ne sais quoi avec ces balles. »

On est debout sur le toit des Cullen. Oui, à frapper des balles de golfs. C'est assez amusant en fait. Même sous la pluie. Peut-être surtout sous la pluie. C'est plus du crachin, en fait.

« On voit si on on arrive à toucher la maison d'Edward ? » Demande Rosalie. J'approuve.

Nous avons aussi un parapluie ici avec nous. C'est pour ne pas que les chocolats se mouillent. Ouais, donc les vampires me gavent de chocolat parfois. Enfin, Rosalie me donne du chocolat à chaque fois que j'ai un problème avec Sam. Je viens de lui raconter la fête. Je vais pour prendre un autre chocolat quand la fenêtre de toit s'ouvre et Emmet grimpe sur le toit.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demande-t-il. « Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train d'envoyer des balles de golf depuis le toit? »

« Non. On était en train de faire un porno lesbien et tu as tout manqué, » répond sèchement Rosalie.

« Ha ha. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ? »

Je prends mon chocolat. « On l'a vu dans un film et on pensait que ça serait génial, » je lui dis.

Rosalie pendant ce temps essaie de le frapper avec un club de golf. « Vas-t-en Emmet, c'est un moment entre filles! »

Il rit juste et lui enlève le club des mains, et le pose sur son épaule. « Euh hu. Et ce sont _mes_ clubs de golf. Vous auriez pu au moins demander. » Il s'approche du bord du toit pour frapper une balle. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de frapper la maison d'Edward ? C'est génial ! »

Il frappe la balle et elle vole plus loin que celles de Rosalie et moi. Je lui en tend une autre et il va pour frapper quand la fenêtre s'ouvre de nouveau et Jasper monte sur le toit.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et dit, « Vous ne pouviez pas au moins attendre pour du tonnerre ? Imaginez que quelqu'un vous entende ? » Je peux voir Alice derrière lui.

« Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, » je dis. Comme si c'était à moi de les inviter. Alice pousse Jasper et monte sur le toit. « Soyez juste prudent de ne pas toucher la maison d'Edward, » dit Alice de sa voix chantante. Nous avons tout les trois un sourire en coin.

Rosalie et Emmet, pendant ce temps, se dispute pour le club. C'est en fait assez mignon quand il flirte comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas comme pour Kim et Jared, par exemple. Ou Bella et Edward. Ou Emily et Sam. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils sont mes, heu, amis. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que quelques semaines après le départ de Jacob, Rosalie m'a raconté comment elle est devenue un vampire, et que j'ai compris son amertume pour la première fois. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle. Nous parlions de Bella et d'Edward une nuit après et elle a dit « Ça doit être agréable, de juste avoir les choses qui marchent parfaitement sans avoir à travailler pour ça ou sans que ça tourne mal, jamais. » Et pour la première fois, j'ai compris d'où venait ses sentiments.

Emmet a toujours le club. Jasper soupire et prend un chocolat. Il l'envoie sur la tête d'Emmett qui lâche le club. Rosalie acclame.

« Okay, c'est pas juste. Jasper vient de m'attaquer avec du chocolat ! » dit Emmet.

Alice le regarde et lui dit, « Dans certaines cultures c'est considéré comme des préliminaires. »

Je ris particulièrement fort parce que c'est Alice qui l'a dit.

Rosalie se tourne vers moi et dis, « Hey, tu veux qu'on aille acheter des cigares ridicules et s'asseoir dans la BMW pour les fumer en prenant un air vraiment arrogant ? »

« Oh, mon dieu, oui ! »

« Heu, Rosalie, tu ne peux pas vraiment fumer, » lui dit son mari.

« Oui, je peux. Probablement mieux que la plupart des gens puisque je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre quand mon téléphone commence à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et vois « Blaireau » sur l'écran. « Pfft, c'est mon frère, » je dis et décroche.

« Leah ? Rentre à la maison de suite. Sam essaie de réclamer notre meute. »

* * *

J'arrive à la Réserve aussi vite que je peux. Ils sont à peine dans la forêt. Tous. Sam est là avec sa meute toute entière; Colin, Brady, Jared, Paul, et les sept autres. Des gars que je ne connais pas vraiment. Des gars qui me déteste pour mon comportement quand j'étais dans la meute de Sam. Emily est là aussi, sur le côté. Colin et Brady se tiennent devant elle; pour la protéger ? Il doivent avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans maintenant. Putain. Ils sont tous en grand cercle. Ou un fer à cheval face à ma meute.

Quil, Embry et Seth sont d'un côté, proche les uns des autres. Dès que j'ai remis mes vêtements, et pas beaucoup de vêtement, puisque je suis venue depuis les Cullen en vitesse, je rentre dans le cercle devant ma meute. « Putain, Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Leah, revient dans cette meute. _Maintenant_. »

« Hum, laisse moi y penser, » je pause une seconde, « Non! »

« Leah, tu n'es pas une Alpha. Tu ne peux pas mener cette meute. »

Je grogne. « Non, mais je suis une beta, et c'est la meute de Jacob. »

Seth s'avance d'un pas et dit, « Ouais ! Et tu ne pas réclamer ce qui appartient à Jacob ! Nous _lui_ sommes loyales ! »

Quil gigote inconfortablement. Je me demande si c'est parce que Claire est la nièce d'Emily. Ou il réalise juste que ça va vite tourner à une bataille physique.

« Jacob Black est parti. Il a abandonné sa meute et ses responsabilités. Je suis le seul Alpha ici. Vous devez revenir dans ma meute. C'est notre Loi Tribale. Ce n'est _pas naturel_ pour Leah d'être en charge de sa propre meute. »

Pardon ?! Okay, il l'a cherché. « Excuse-moi ? Pas naturel ? C'est quoi ton problème Sam ? Pour quoi ça n'est pas naturel ? »

« Premièrement tu ne devrais même pas être un loup, » dit Sam sèchement. Ohhh, je parie qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça.

« Oh, pourquoi, parce que je suis une femme ? » Peut-être qu'accuser mon ex d'être sexiste n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je suis trop énervée pour me contrôler.

« Tu n'est pas vraiment une femme Leah, ou tu ne pourrais pas te transformer, » dit Paul avec un sourire en coin. Quel crétin.

« La ferme, Paul. » Et ça sort de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Je ne pense pas à Emily debout à côté. « Je pense que Sam peut-te dire à quelle point je suis une femme. »

Sam fait un bruit étrange comme s'il avait respirer trop vite. Embry et Seth semblent prêt à en découdre avec Jared et Paul. Sam et moi sommes au milieu du cercle maintenant, quelques pas nous séparent.

« Selon nos lois, » dit Sam en tremblant, « votre meute ne devrait pas exister. Leah, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisse me battre, » dit-il, sa voix grave.

Okay, il a un point là. Sam est le plus gros loup ici, et je suis le plus petit. Bon... je pourrai le cogner dans les boules très très fort, me transformer et courir comme l'enfer. Oui, c'est mon plan, je suis prête.

« Si le Conseil a un problème, » dit Seth, « dis leur de nous appeler et nous irons leur parler. Nous feront ce qu'ils nous disent. » Mon frère est en fait assez intelligent.

« Seth, je suis le Chef, de droit puisque je suis le seul Alpha. Et je vous dis de revenir dans ma meute. »

« Tu n'es pas le Chef, » s'exclame Quil. « _Jacob_ l'est ! Son arrière grand-père était notre dernier Chef et Alpha ! Le tien n'était que Beta ! »

Toute le monde fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant d'un véritable affrontement. Mais Sam lève sa main et sa meute s'arrête. Je fais un signe de tête à la mienne et ils s'arrêtent aussi. Ça s'annonce vraiment mal. Putain, pourquoi Sam vient foutre son coup d'autorité de merde maintenant ? Pourquoi ça lui importe ? Ça fait qu'elle différence pour lui si on n'essaie pas de tuer les Cullen ou qu'on arrête pas de se transformer, ou qu'on ne soit pas dans sa stupide meute ? Jésus, j'aurai pensais qu'il n'aurait pas envie que moi, plus que n'importe qui, j'entende ses pensées.

« Regarde autour de toi Quil, » dit Sam calmement. Presque arrogant. « Où est ton précieux meneur ? Ce n'est surement pas Leah. » Il s'avance vers nous. « Jacob Black n'est pas là. Il est parti depuis un an et demi. Je réclame sa meute.

« En fait, Sam, » dit une voix de l'autre côté de notre attroupement. « Je suis juste là. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que, putain, tu es en train de faire à ma meute ? » Et Jacob Black, dans sa forme humaine et habillé dans des haillons avec plus de trous que de réel tissu, émerge dans la clairière.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?),

S'il y a des nouvelles lectrices; soyez les bienvenues. Pour les autres, bon retour et merci d'être encore là.

Après quelques incertitudes (voir notes des chapitres de LJI), j'ai décidé de traduire cette suite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, on verra bien...

D'autre part, celles qui ont suivis LJI, le savent, j'avais pris l'habitude de traduire les notes de l'auteur, ce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour celle-ci. Si elles manques à certaines, prévenez-moi je les remettrai.

Vous trouverez sur mon profil; le lien vers les fiches techniques de ces deux fics ainsi que vers les réponses aux reviews pour les non-inscrits sur ..


End file.
